goodmorning
by tsunderetoast
Summary: some good ass morning joshneku cuddles


"Good morning." a whisper cooed softly behind my ear, sweetness dripping from every syllable. He gently pressed his lips to the back of my helix and lazily held me closer. One arm leaning against my stomach and spindle of my figure, feeling at the folds in my shirt. His pale forearm, just under my head, was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened.

"That's one hell of a wake up call, Josh…"

"You like it." He mumbled. The bed shifted with a creak. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that little shit smirk down at me as the soft morning sun hit an angle that made him almost glow. The light hitting his back formed a gentle halo of light around his form. Actually, it was more or a smile than his usual smirk. The way his lips moved along his face and curved up ever so softly.

He propped himself up by his elbow and I shifted to lay parallel to him.

"You sleep okay, dear?" he asked, barely above a whisper. His lavender eyes gazed down at me as locks of ashy blond fell to frame his face.

"Sure I guess...You?"

"Same here."

Soon after responding his free hand reached over to brush his fingernails over the left side of my face, moving a few stray tangerine hairs from my cheek. This is when a thought crossed my mind '_I could stay in bed with him all day…' _

"I'm still a bit tired though…"

"That's what you get for staying up all night playing video games."

"Oh like you didn't." He lightly chuckled.

"Okay, touche" I can give him a genuine smile.

"Still kicked your ass though."

"I was distracted."

"Oh sure." There's the asshole I know.

He leaned down, drawing closer to me. Pressing the palm of my hand to his face I pushed him away.

"No kisses for asshats."

"Oh come on, can I just give one?" He lightly whined. Rolling my eyes, I looked back into his. "Pretty please~?"

"Oh, fine. Just the one." I asserted holding up an index finger.

This made him let of a soft snort through his nose before leaning down. Brushing bangs out of his way before planting a tender peck on my forehead. My heart fluttered a bit as I tensed up a bit, I hear a gentle chuckle.

"No matter how many times I kiss you, you still get so nervous. You're blushing so much." He mumbled against my temple.

"Lay off, I'm new to this…"

"And I'm not?"

"Whatever, I don't know what romantic experience you have."

"Me either…" He said flatly before lying back down on his back beside me. A few moments of silence passed between us. Filled only by birds chirping outside in a low tone and the halcyon of acoustic music playing out of the radio. Joshua must have turned on absent-mindedly in his sleep.

"Hey, Neku…" He piped up.

"Hm?" I turned to him, turning on my side towards him.

"Why do you almost never let me kiss you?" His confession ignited a soft of '_snap' _in the atmosphere of the glowing yellow room.

"Well um…" I clumsily fumbled with my words, trying to find the right ones.

"I barely get to kiss or cuddle with you...You time our cuddles for christ's sake."

Because of his words, my heart was struck, causing silence.  
"Joshua, I- No, it's not-"

"Do you not trust me? You can tell me the truth, I can take it."

"Josh, I...This is all new for me."

"You've never dated another guy before?"

"I've never dated anyone period. These are new waters for me." I said, confessing. "I'm sorry I'm taking everything so slow. I just...I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know if I'm doing anything right…"

"You're...scared?"

I nodded with the gentle strums of guitar in the background. To my surprise, he didn't get up and leave, he pulled me closer instead. Wrapping his right arm around my back, drawing me closer to his side.

"I understand Neku. This is new waters for both of us. Truth be told, I've never had a truly intimate relationship like this. You're the first person I've actually woken up to."

"You say that like we actually did anything last night."

"You say that like you wanted something to happen." He flashed a smirk I know all too well

"I'm going to strangle you."

"Kinky."

"Joooosh…"I muttered angrily into his chest before lightly pounding on it. He let out a giggle.

"You love me."

"Don't think that doesn't mean I won't smother you in your sleep."

"Oh? So your not fight against that claim?"

"Why fight against it if it's true?"

Feeling his chest contract for a split second, I looked back into his eyes. They were slightly wide with surprise.

"Josh did you forget that we've been dating for 2 months now-"

"N-No! It's just, its still weird hearing it from you of all people…"

"That's understandable…"

"Let's...Let's not think about that right now…" He stuttered out.

"Yeah...You're right."

"What's past is prologue, right?"

"Did you just quote Shakespeare? You nerd!" I lightly hit him with a pillow that way laying abandoned on our side.

"Oh like you aren't with your CAT and math hard-on."

"I'll make sure you pay for that!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do to me?"

"Cuddle you to death." I proclaimed before tightly wrapping my arms around his waist and shoving my head into the fabric on his chest.

"Aaaaa, You got me!" He jeered before laying back on the bed. Joshua's hand rested on my hip. The pads of his fingers feeling along the waistband of my shorts, sensually gliding his fingertips across my hip and love handle. I clutched at the material of his shirt, breathing in his scent of vanilla and sugar. Pressing my ear to his chest, I could hear his quietly thumping heart inside his body. Chest rising and falling with every slow breath. Birds and bugs continued to buzz outside as strums of the guitar and soto singing voices filled the room. The heat from our intertwined bodies was kept contained by the comforter that was draped over us.

"Do you have anything planned for today, Neku?" Josh asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Not that I can think of, No."

"Then let's just stay in bed a little longer."

"Agreed, Partner."


End file.
